Jiralhanae Honor Guardsman
Brute Honor Guard is a Covenant Jiralhanae (Brute) rank. Introduction The Brute Honor Guards took the place of the Elites as the protectors of the High Prophets after the murder of the High Prophet of Regret. This "Changing of the Guard" was the beginning of the Civil War of the Covenant, as the Elites were incensed that their role of protecting the Prophets, which they had faithfully executed for millenia, had been now delegated by these new upstarts and genetic rivals. They are found on the levels: Gravemind, High Charity, and The Great Journey, and make their first appearances during the starting cutscene of the level Sacred Icon where they take the Honor Guard Pikes and armor of the Elite Honor Guards. They are also the first Brute rank to be encountered alive by the player at the start of Gravemind. Combat Brute Honor Guards fight with their own weapons, the Brute Plasma Rifle and the Brute Shot and sometimes the Covenant Carbine. They always work in pairs of 2-3 Brutes and will go berserk when all but one are killed. Unlike their Elite counterparts, Brute Honor Guards cannot receive headshots due to the fact that they both wear the same Honor Guard helmet. However, if you fire at their head with a Carbine or Battle Rifle you can see their 'normal helmet' fall off. The best way to kill these Brutes is to dual-wield (Brute) Plasma Rifles or to fire a full clip of a Needler or the Brute Shot. Or simply stick them with a Plasma Grenade, as they are some what slow. Fuel Rod Cannons, and Brute Shots are effective, but are not as effective as any of the other weapons mentioned before. Physical Brute Honor Guards wear the same armor as the Elite Honor Guards but with slightly different 'plates'. These 'plates' have a yellow and red alternating pattern, bordered by black. This yellow/red alternating pattern is also seen on the thrones of High Prophets. The helmet has been upgraded and made larger because Brutes have bigger heads than Elites and also have a yellow/red alternating pattern. They also have a red flag mounted on their shoulder. Honour Guard Captain There is much speculation on the Honour Guard Captain and even though it hasn’t been officially confirmed that the Honour Guard Captain even exists it is highly likely. : Firstly in the cut scene at the beginning of the level ׀Sacred Icon a Honor Guard Ultra is seen handing over his helmet to a Brute this brute is presumably in line to become an honour guard captain. : Secondly seeing that the elite honour guard cast were replays with the brutes it should be a safe bet to say that there are honour guard captains to control small groups of lesser honour guards in the same way the honour guard ultra’s command smaller units of Elite Honor Guard And although the Honour Guard captain hasn’t been seen you would think that they were white armour to match there counter parts It should be noted that this entire section is speculation although it’s based on the facts mentioned above and is possible that they will be seen in a future game or novel. Easter Egg In the level High Charity (Level) when you get into the hallway where there are bodies laying on the ground look at the last body, its a Brute Honor Guard with different armour. The armour will change each time you play the level. Sometimes the Brute will have the mohawk of Tartarus with a white or black colour and another time it will have the 'plate' of Tartarus on its shoulder with an Elite skull. Related Links *Honor Guard Ultra *Elite Honor Guard *Honor Guard Councillor Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes Category:Ranks